An Old Moon's Shadow
by eTernalSoul713
Summary: Set in New Moon after Jake and Bella went on the ritz. Bella becomes numb and oddly excepting of things, but slowly discovers she can put herself back together. What will happen when all who deserted her want her back? And what if Vampires and ....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_An Old Moon's Shadow_

_By Truly_

I being the authoress in no way, shape, or form own Twilight. Buckets for me. That is slightly depressing. Anywho this is a Bella grows story, in which she figures out how to fix herself, rather than depend on a boy. yeah girlpower, but it doesn't start off that way. She's hurt and tired after her first love's abanoned her, and then Jake left her too. She's terrified into numbess, where she's oddly excepting of the things to come, untill she learns to fight back. Who knows, maybe vampires and werewolves aren't the only the only mystical things lurking around Forks....

pairings: Undecided, whoever can stop being a arsejack first, if Bella decides to forgive him, or perhaps someone other than Edward and Jacob... hmmm we shall see.

Rating: T, but beware I have a horrible mouth any sailor would be envious of. I will to try and be nice, but I make no promises. Violence. You do know it's a book about Vampires and werewolves right? Nough said.

_ So the story begins...._

_ They had all left me because of him. My dark angel. He left me. He said he loved me over and over, and then he said 'he didn't want me'. How could he not want me? I was never as perfect or as graceful as any of them, but somehow he wanted me anyway. What a sick, twisted joke. What fates have I dipleased by wanting to be by loved by an immortal? What have I done that was ever so wrong that they'd take him away from me? What a horrible never-ending nightmare I have fallen into. I once found something magical and then it dissappeared without so much as a single speck of fairy dust. Now I claim my sanity, and hold it tight so it won't slip way. I know what they were. Vampires._

_ Jacob Black_

_ He left me to die, this Jacob knew and yet he followed Edwards example. He said he couldn't be my friend and I went to a scary place. I fought my way out by convincing myself that it wasn't my Jacob, that it was Sam who put him up to it. I told my father and I even stalked Jake. In the end it was over or at least it was until he showed up in my bedroom begging me to put a puzzle together. He inspired hope, hope that I could have my Jacob back, but I couldn't deal with hope. Hope was an evil little word that cut at my soul. I hoped my mother would visit me now that I was broken, I hoped that Edward would come back to me, I hoped Alice would come back along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlise, and Esme. Most of all I hoped noone would ever leave me again, but I knew they would. Even if they 'loved' me they would always leave and that made me angry, very angry. I let Jacob talk, I don't know what I told him, and then he left. _

_ 'Let him leave,' I whispered to myself._

_ My eyes drifted to the ceiling and once again I couldn't sleep. Victoria was after me, as Laurent had said. She could bust down my door at any time and kill my father and I could do nothing to stop her. She would kill me too, but I had a feeling what she planned for me was far worse than death. I felt no more saddness or fear for my fate, it was my father's that sent guilty tears straight down my face. He wouldn't even know what was happening, and for me he would be terrified. She would hurt him and I couldn't stop her. I could leave, in an ill attempt to save him, but then she might use him to get to me. I couldn't leave him alone. No matter my fate I would never leave him again. I had broken his heart when I left him last, and that would never happen again. _

_ I felt my eyes drift close and I entered an uneasy slumber. My dream of wolves, Jacob, and that day on the beach not so long ago left me with an answer Jacob was clearing wanting me to find. Werewolf. I guess I shouldn't be so shocked the fates deemed my life their own personal comedy, so why not? I fell for a vampire, why shouldn't I befriend a werewolf? I wonder if i'll be captured by a goblin, or cursed by a witch next.... hmmm I should really catch up on my fairytales... just in case. _

Expect short chapters, until next time....

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**An Old Moon's Shadow**

****

**Chapter 2: Girly Garlic Bread, Old Silent Movies, & Fear of Twilight**

** I let the days wash over me with a repeated motion that let me be numb. I showered, ate breakfast, went to school, ate lunch, went to work, came home, made dinner, cleaned, did homework, tried for even a fitful sleep, rinse and repeat. Something oddly made me start feeling content. I knew I should either be numb or falling apart, but I just felt- content. I wasn't angry or happy, sad or even numb- I just was. I only knew of one thing that could have such an effect on me. **_**Jasper Whitlock Hale. **_**I looked for him and I looked for him, but it didn't take long to realize he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed downheartedly, I missed them all.... well maybe not Edward. He just made me bitter and hurt now, best not to think of him. **

** Jacob. I hadn't talked to Jacob. I hadn't let him know that I knew. Did he honestly think that was a good enough excuse to leave me? I'm so tired of mystical creatures deciding they are to well- mystical to be in my life! I'm done with that kind of hurt. So he was extra furry sometimes, he couldn't be my friend ever? No it was just an excuse. If he didn't want to be apart of my life then I didn't need him....**

** I threw on jeans and a pale yellow long sleeved shirt. I smiled, I always liked yellow in phoenix. My long locks were still wet from my shower, well a blow dryer will fix that. Ten minutes later and I had voluminous wavy hair parted down the middle. I went for my mothers care package. She had sent me some things when I told her about Edward. Strawberry and vanilla perfume in a pink tinted glass bottle, and some makeup in case I felt girly. My mother had never been keen on makeup, so I chucked it up to one of her phases, nor had I ever used anything in the box. I never felt the need, it just wasn't me, and Edward liked me the way I was. Well today is a new day after all. I laughed aloud. It felt so odd to laugh, and even stranger to hear. I looked around expecting that noise to have come from someone else. No one else was in my room, I blushed.**

** I opened the box and took out the perfume, then held it out and squirted some towards me. **_**Hachoo! **_**This time I actually giggled. When my the air cleared, I smelt me. Ehmm I smelt good. I tinkered with some pink shimmery gloss and put some on. Ok this stuff taste good, like strawberries and mangos, weird but good. I tossed that in my bag for later. Pink Blush. Why not? It made me look more life like. Not bad. Pearl eye shadow? When in Rome. I was sparkly. Oh god I'm sparkly! I squinted my eyebrows in distaste and huffed. Well it did look nice, and I don't have to look at me..... so why not? **

** That's when I came upon demon spawn in a small, long, black tube. Huh, well I've seen Alice use this before. I applied some to my bottom lashes without budging it up to bad, then went for the top lashes. Right side ok, left OWWWWW HOLY CRROOOOOWWWW DEMON SPAWNNN AAAHHHHH!!!!!! I somehow managed to poke myself in the eye. I whimpered. I stumbled my way to the bathroom to access the damage. The demon spawn aka mascara looked fine, but my eye looked bloodshot and watery. Yeah I'm so not going anywhere until it's normal again. This is one accident I will not explain, I will be laughed out of school. Fourteen minutes passed and my eye was the right color again. I had to admit I looked.... not bad. I slipped on my converse, grabbed my keys and bag and headed off to school. **

** Throughout the day I got a few stares. It was like being the new girl all over again. I talked to Angela and Ben all day, happy they didn't mention the Cullen's. It was odd at first when I spoke to Angela. She looked at me like I was a pod person or something, but a small smile crept up her face and she talked to me like we were best friends that spoke everyday. She never gave up on me, she never held a grudge, and I knew she'd never hate me. Jessica on the other hand, well she pretty much hated me, but I think she was more frightened of me than anything else. I must have jacked her up pretty good with my little girls night out stunt. She refuses to pay any attention to me unless Lauren is whispering things about me, then she jabbers on nasty things about me, which aren't true. The other girls in her group laugh and I look away. I can deal with them, but I don't want to. Why bother? I don't care what they think. It's hard enough breathing, why waste my breath? **

**xOX**

** When I got home from school I cleaned my house, did my homework, and made dinner. I made Spaghetti, a tossed salad, and garlic bread. I think I'm completely demented because the thought of garlic bread made me giggle so hard I fell to the floor, and.... twisted my wrist. Ugh. Seriously, only I could get hurt from laughing. That sobered me up, but I had this picture playing in my head of Edward running up to me and trying to kiss me, but smelling the garlic, and running away to like old silent movie music. Yep, I'm seriously demented, but at least I'm happily demented. I shrugged and got ice for my wrist, and had a seat at the table. **

** A few moments later Charlie got home. He walked in, hung up his jacket, his gun, and kicked off his shoes. He smiled at the sight of me.**

** "Wow Bells, you look very nice today, and something sure smells good," he smiled taking a seat at the table next to me.**

** "Thanks dad," I blushed "I made Spaghetti, a tossed salad, and garlic bread theirs also ice tea."**

** He smiled back at me before he frowned looking at my wrist, "Bella, what happened to your wrist."**

** "I remembered something funny, so I laughed, fell down and landed on my wrist," I frowned.**

** At that Charlie busted up laughing, "Isabella Swan, only you.." he laughed.**

** "Yeah, yeah, I'll set the table," I pouted, it really wasn't that funny, but it is good to hear him laugh.**

**Xox**

** The dishes were washed, I had showered, and my homework was finished. I lay down on my bed in my good old flannel pj bottoms and a navy cami. Friday night. Ugh I hate weekends. At first I could never seem to stay busy enough without school, now boredom had sunk in. I tried to read, I wrote to Rene, I walked back and forth and back and forth in my room. I imagined the floor boards wearing and discoloring under my feet. Anxious. I felt as though cabin fever had sunk in and I desperately needed to get out. How could I?**

_** Great Bella, go out, wander around in the twilight while psycho vampire Barbie is hunting you, yeah you'll come out unscathed this time, being as you are always just sooo lucky in these situations. **_**Oh do shut up. Great voices. I seriously need to get out of here. I wouldn't though. I couldn't. What if I lead that thing back to my house? **_**She must already know where you are, your scent is strong, and will lead any vampire from anywhere in town straight to your house. **_**I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, hugging my legs, and rocking myself back and forth. My breathing grew harder and silver moonlit tears ran down my cheek. **_**Poor Charlie, what have I gotten us into? Vampires seemed less scary when they loved you, and when they protected you from others of their kind. **_

** I couldn't help it really, disgusting and horrifying images of Victoria killing Charlie sent me straight to the bathroom to throw up everything I'd eaten. I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. **

** The rest of the night I sat in the middle of my bed string into the twilight, waiting for those dangerous red eyes to come and tear my world apart and me along with it. **

**Enough for now….**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 12

AN: I own nothing, nothing at all. Nope I do not own twilight. Salt+ Wound= just buckets. So I don't know how well I did with the twist, but this is an idea I was toying with anyway. Being as I've already written most of chapter three, this little tidbit actually fit in quite nicely with my story. Mind you it's short, but it's only meant for half a chapter. Get it chapter 2 1/2? Yeah yeah I know I'm entirely funny! Oh on with the story.....

An Old Moon's Shadow

Chapter 2 &1/2

Of Potions & Spells

Twilight was drawing near the corner of Wickham and Rosenburg. A two story blue house sat illuminated from it's many windows giving it the look of grandeur. Each window contained a bright jewel toned curtain, every window but one. White lace cast the lone window and elegantly cascaded down the pillow topped reading seat. This room was unlike the rest which lay jewel toned and earthy. This room was light and held the illusion of constant spring. A dark haired girl lay on a pale pink quilt reading a history book, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," the girl sighed knowing what the woman wanted.

"Well did it work Angelica?" the woman asked knowingly with a waiting smile on her perfect pink lips.

"You know it worked mother," she said looking up from her text "The question is for how long," the girl frowned.

"Oh posh, it will work as long as you keep slipping the potion in her soda at lunch," her mother insisted "I told you the girl will be just fine, she just needs to keep it together long enough to heal, you can't do that in emotional turmoil dear, you can't fix a broken mirror if the pieces won't stay together long enough to use glue."

"I told you how I feel about it!" the girl said bitterly "You quilted me into slipping her the potion, when you knew I was worried about her breaking down! What if she skips a day or gets sick? All those feelings with burst right back through her and I'm worried about what will happen then.... I don't want my friend hurting that way, it would be to much for anyone to bear!"

"The potion and the spell will work, have faith Serene will guide us," her mother said softly "Maybe next time you'll listen to me about those vampires."

"They're not bad mother, they left her to protect her... to give her a normal life," she whispered "They budged it up and hurt her emotionally, but they did it from love."

"Aghhh! Still so naive! What will I do with you? Never let you from my sight! That's what! My own daughter!" shouted her mother "You have much to learn Angelica, stop putting your faith to those vampires my little witchling and start focusing on keeping yourself protected! Next you'll be dating a wolf! Serene forbid!"

"Your being ridiculous mother!" the girl huffed.

"I should hope so!" her mother declared "Those vampires are dangerous. I assume your keeping an eye out for the others? The ones that tracked the girl?"

"They call her Victoria, and the male Lauraunt." she stated "The female has been in Seattle for the last month, the male has entered the outskirts of town and he has been teetering on it's border, the wolves are guarding my friend."

"Alright, that's the best for now. The Mallory's? What of them?" her mother asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on Lauren, they are definitely up to something, Lauren hasn't so much as talked to a human in over two hundred years, and all of a sudden she's Forks most popular? I know we agreed to start from the beginning again, but that's never stopped her ignoring her way through school.... she hasn't even noticed the vampires for Serene's sake as vampires! The girl is completely daft and she wouldn't try at all unless she was working towards something sinister," she said scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"Well maybe my daughter isn't as naive as she pretends to be?" Her mother question.

"I'll keep an eye on Lauren and the Nomad mother," she smiled "Tonight we are all safe."

"For that I am glad, but be weary daughter it may be us who must deal with the nomads, but for now goodnight and I love you my Angelica," her mother said walking towards the door.

"I love you too," she smiled "Goodnight."

"Oh and don't forget the spell," her mother said with a soft click of the door.

"Of course," she said sadly rising from her bed towards her window; twilight had fallen.

She peered out into it's darkened depths, "Forgive me Bella, but it's truly for own good, you need to feel again, whatever that feeling may been, I can't take it away, not for forever," she whispered as a duo of tears grazed her cheeks.

Angela Webber threw open her window breathing in the rush of night air, squeezing her eyes closed. Wind twirled her dark locks from her face. A familiar tale brought the wind, her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath.

"Their back."

xOX

AN: If your wondering why dear Angela was surprised Bella talked to her in the last chapter it is because she didn't expect her potion and spell duo to work so quickly. It's a bit of guess work when tinkering with matters of the heart. Just so you know.

Enough For Now


End file.
